Idiota
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU]. —Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? / (O: Lewis y Bayon se replantean el seguir siendo amigos.)


**Título:** Idiota.

**Personajes principales:** Lewis, Bayon.

**Cameos:** Emma, Oliver, Yūgo, Lucas, Dina, Zazie, Bárbara, Cislo, Vincent, Violeta, Nigel, Gillian, Isabella, Luce, Reina Reglavalima.

**Pairings:** ¿?

**Línea de tiempo:** AU; No-demonios. Literalmente, todo es un jodido campo de flores y colores, y Lewis y Bayon sólo son dos tarados con tendencias pedófilas (?).

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu. Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y posiblemente románticas. Ligero Shōnen-Ai [Chico x Chico]. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** T

**Categoría:** Parodia, Amistad.

**Total de palabras: **2120

**Notas: **no sé qué es esto, en serio. Es la cosa más ridícula que antes he escrito. Pero un fanart me inspiró y no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados (? Sólo advierto, de nuevo, que todo aquí es ridículo.

* * *

**Summary:** —Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? / (O: Lewis y Bayon se replantean el seguir siendo amigos.)

* * *

_**Idiota**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Odio a Goldy Pond. —Masculla el hombre, observando la gran institución que se alza ante ellos.

—Tú quisiste abrir Goldy Pond. —Recuerda su compañero, con una sonrisa falsamente amable.

—Yo no quise abrir Goldy Pond —aclara de mala gana y demasiado fastidiado. Quizá sea por el dolor de cabeza, pero quiere creer que es por culpa de Lewis, como siempre—. Fue el Ratri quien de repente me lo dejó.

—Los niños son algo interesantes por aquí.

—Deja de pensar como un pedófilo, por favor.

—No empieces a hablarme de eso —pide, de manera calmada, y se arregla el traje y el sombrero que trae en todo momento. Sus ojos brillantes captan por los ventanales a los estudiantes que residen dentro de la edificación. Su sonrisa se vuelve oscura—. Será interesante. Eso espero, al menos.

—Que ya dejes de hacer eso. Esto no es una cacería real.

—Quiero emoción.

—... ¿Estás escuchándome?

Lewis ríe de manera amenazadora y sospechosa. Bayon suspira largamente y se cubre la cara, no teniendo más opción al pensar en qué hacer con su viejo amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que dejarte ser un profesor no ha sido una buena idea.

Nadie dice nada, pero todos saben que es cierto.

**_. . ._**

—No sonrías así, da miedo. —Ordena Bayon, medio molesto. Su compañero borra la mueca en su rostro y aparta la mirada de los niños que están saliendo de la escuela.

Un par de hombres en la misma entrada de la institución, uno de cabello negro con mechones blancos y otro pelirrojo, les dirigen miradas llenas de desconfianza tanto a Lewis como a Bayon, así que prefieren ignorarlos y seguir su camino antes de que se desate algún problema.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? Me emociona —reitera Lewis, sin borrar su sonrisa macabra. De paso, trata de olvidar a los señores tan aterradoras que habían visto hace poco—. Los niños están tan llenos de vida —comenta, conmovido, poniendo una mano en su pecho. Su amigo hace una cara de asco al saber que lo que sigue a esas palabras—. No es solo eso. Hay una niña por allí que me ha retado hoy a un juego. Lo increíble, es que perdí.

—A veces pienso que te hiciste maestro de primaria solo para acosar a niños pequeños y problemáticos —alega severo, y luego suspira con cansancio—. Pero bueno, no puedo juzgarte, de todas formas.

Ambos se detienen antes de cruzar la calle. Un auto pasa a toda velocidad, siendo conducido por una chica con coleta larga y de sonrisa enorme, teniendo consigo de pasajeros a un chico con una bolsa en la cabeza, otro calvo, y otro de cabello corto que porta una sonrisa igual de emocionado que ella.

_«Esta juventud maldita»_ gruñe Bayon, fastidiado, viendo alejarse el carro.

—No —vuelve a hablar su mejor amigo, con desinterés—, porque tú sigues siendo un profesor de secundaria aún siendo director —recuerda, con sorna—. Por cierto, ¿qué se siente torturar adolescentes?

—No me hables de eso —pide, incómodo, desviando la vista—. Un niño hoy intentó corregirme en una clase. Fue como si me dispararan estando en un lugar sin salida.

Ambos cruzan la calle y entran a una cafetería, yendo en dirección a la caja a ordenar.

—No te tienen miedo —asegura de nuevo Lewis, sonriendo de manera malvada, y acomodándose el sombrero negro que siempre lleva encima—. Menos con tu aspecto.

—Yo no pienso andar por la vida sonriendo cual psicópata —declara con enojo. Su compañero solamente se ríe, sin mostrarse ofendido por el comentario dirigido a su persona—. Y no hables de mi aspecto, no tienes derecho cuando tú siempre andas de negro.

—Yo no hablaba específicamente de tu ropa, sino que-

Una mujer de cabello claro y con una diadema aparece detrás de la barra. En su camisa cuelga una ficha con el nombre de «Dina».

—¿Qué van a pedir? —aventura dulcemente.

—Dos cafés, sin leche —habla Lewis, antes de que su compañero abra la boca. Éste le mira, con el enojo atorado en la garganta y muchas ganas de hacer que se calle a la fuerza—. Y extra azúcar.

Bayon ya solamente suspira, rendido. No hay remedio cuando se trata de su compañero. Vuelve a mirar a la camarera.

—Él paga. —Asegura entonces, con seriedad, cobrando venganza. Lewis abre la boca, dispuesto a refutar, pero su amigo le ignora y va a agarrar un asiento en completo silencio, lo que en su idioma significa que no va a aceptar ninguna palabra en contra y que era mejor que solo se resignara su destino.

Lewis bufa y saca su billetera.

_**. . .**_

—La vida se está volviendo un poco aburrida, ¿no crees? —comenta de pronto el hombre del sombrero, bebiendo con calma su café y observando por la ventana.

—Tú te estás haciendo viejo —declara tranquilamente, golpeando en un punto sensible a Lewis, quien, ofendido, le mira con odio—. ¿Qué? ¿No es cierto?

—Ambos estamos viejos. Tú incluido.

—Ya no te voy a invitar a cenar a mi casa.

—Como si quisiera eso, de todas maneras.

—Amas mi carne asada.

—Tu carne asada sabe a desesperación y aburrimiento. Y tus primos son raros, en especial Luce.

Bayon abre la boca, sin saber qué otra expresión poner ante su estupefacción y su sentimiento de traición. En tanto, Lewis solamente se cruza de brazos y sonríe de manera macabra, como triunfante con toda la situación. Ninguno dice nada, solamente se odian en silencio.

Una jovencita de cabello corto y violeta se acerca a la mesa de ambos hombres, quienes en este punto ya ni siquiera quieren verse a la cara, y deja dls tazas llenas de humeante café negro.

—Sus órdenes. Que lo disfruten. —Murmura con monotonía, y se aleja en silencio, viendo raro a los dos y sus extrañas formas de actuar.

Ella se va, entonces Bayon agarra su café y lo bebe en silencio. Su compañero hace lo mismo. Ninguno está dispuesto a romper su orgullo para recobrar su amistad de años, que ha sido rasgada luego de una pelea sobre una cena.

—Ya no te voy a invitar a mis comidas, nunca más.

Bueno, Bayon siempre debe tener la última palabra.

Lewis se ríe un poco con ese comentario, pero no exactamente de mala manera, sólo más bien como una ligera burla. Obviamente, su compañero nota perfectamente algo como eso, y se siente cada vez más despechado.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?

Ambos guardan silencio otro par de segundos, y después se ríen de la estupidez que abunda en medio de todos sus comentarios.

Unos chicos con gorras, a lo lejos, les observan como si fueran la cosa más rara de todas.

—Esos señores dan miedo. —Afirma el muchachito, girando su vista a la chica rubia a su lado, quien bebe su soda con pajilla y asiente.

—Dan miedo en serio.

Obviamente, todo el mundo los ha escuchado.

Esos chiquillos no son muy listos.

**_. . ._**

—¿No piensas cortarte el cabello alguna vez? —inquiere el del sombrero, un poco fastidiado con el hecho de estar viendo ese pelo tan perfecto todos los días.

—No, es una costumbre familiar tenerlo largo —explica muy bien severamente. Lewis hace otra mueca de enojo—. Además, me ha costado mucho tenerlo tan bien cuidado.

—Hmp... —masculla, fingiendo desdén, y observa a su alrededor, tratando de distraerse. Un par de niños, uno albino y el otro azabache, juegan ajedrez en las mesas del parque—. Mi hermana me mataría si lo tuviera como tú. —Menciona, con cierta gracia que disimula su descontento.

—Tu hermana es aterradora. —Asegura, disimulando un escalofrío al recordar a la imponente mujer siempre tan bien vista en cuanto a porte y elegancia.

—No hables así, ella es buena —defiende, hastiado. Bayon es ahora quien hace una mueca de desconcierto—. Pero si seguramente si te ve, te cortaría el cabello.

—Nadie tocará mi cabello más que yo —advierte el hombre, con total seguridad, moviendo su cabeza y con ella, su larga coleta de caballo, acertando a un intento de majestuosidad que en realidad le da un poco de asco a su amigo—. Sólo te lo recuerdo, tienes prohibido siquiera intentar hacer algo así.

—Sí, sí, pero aléjate de mí. —Lo espanta con una mano, como si se tratase de una mosca. Bayon quiere creer que Lewis no es tan idiota como parece, aún cuando lo conoce desde hace tanto tiempo.

Un viento fuerte sopla de pronto, y entonces los largos cabellos negros del señor vuelan con él, directo a cubrir su cara. Bayon los aparta con un movimiento rápido, mandándolos hacia atrás.

Ignora el hecho de que acaba de darle una bofetada a su mejor amigo, y que, de paso, le cubre toda la visión ahora a él. Lewis no se mueve ni dice nada, y espera hasta que el viento cese, para finalmente sujetar del hombro a su compañero y observarlo de manera amenazadora.

—Voy a matarte, Bayon. Y te voy a cortar ese maldito y feo cabello tuyo de hippie de una vez por todas.

Al azabache se le forma una vena en la frente, y muestra una expresión molesta.

—¿Qué dijiste acerca de mi cabello?

_**. . .**_

Una mujer con largo vestido agarra a los niños que juegan en el parque y se los lleva rápidamente lejos de los dos hombres que parecen querer empezar una disputa.

—¿No se suponía que eran adultos responsables? —inquiere ella, molesta, viéndolos con bastante reproche tras sus costosas gafas oscuras. Sus brazos se cruzan sobre su pecho y uno de sus delgados dedos se mueve en impaciencia. Aunque se encuentre en medio de un lugar tan horrible, no se inmuta en lo absoluto, y sigue examinando a su hermano menor y al amigo de éste.

Ambos varones la observan en completo silencio, y de repente Lewis suelta un hipido que lo marea, y Bayon cae de cara sobre la madera que conforma una mesa.

—Él empezó —asegura, apuntando hacia el azabache, quien ya se encuentra inconsciente sobre la barra de bebidas—. Él y su malditamente genial coleta de caballo.

—¿Qué? —inquiere, confundida.

—Córtasela —pide de pronto, agarrando un vaso lleno de líquido amarillo y bebiéndolo de golpe, soltando después una exclamación ante la fuerte sensación del alcohol—. Córtale el cabello, a mí no me deja, pero seguro que a ti sí.

—¿Cuántas botellas de whisky se tomaron ustedes dos? —interroga, con una vena resaltando en su frente. Su elegante sombrero femenino hace que no se noten las ligeras arrugas a causa del estrés que le causan ellos.

—Siete... y medio.

—¿Acaso están dementes? Tienen que trabajar mañana.

—¡Fue un reto! —Exclama de repente, con la voz algo entorpecida y soñolienta—. ¡El muy tarado quería defender su estúpida carne asada que, presumiendo, él mismo cazó! Ni que estuviera tan buena...

Antes de servirse de nuevo, la mujer lo detiene con firmeza.

—Vali, déjame ser.

—No. Ya te dije que mañana trabajas. Y no me llames Vali. Soy Reglavalima, inútil.

—Tu nombre es feo, para mí eres Vali. Suena lindo. Suena como Emma. ¿Sabes quién es Emma? Es una estudiante nueva, y es bastante ruda. Esa niña me agrada mucho, sabe jugar bien con mi paciencia.

—Deja de ser tan asqueroso y vámonos.

Sin más, lo agarra de su traje negro y lo estira hacia la salida del bar.

Bayon se queda allí, todavía inconsciente, sobre la barra.

_**. . .**_

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se replantean el seguir siendo amigos.

* * *

_¿fin?_

* * *

**N/A:** Les dije que sería random, y ridículo. Prácticamente todo esto sólo fueron fragmentos de ideas tontas que se me cruzaron por la cabeza luego de ver la imagen de ellos como humanos.

Y sí, los shippeo, lo cual es perturbador de mi parte, pero no me arrepiento (?

En fin... ¡Gracias por apoyarme con estas ideas tan tontas! :D

¡Los quiero!

—_**M. L. M. **_


End file.
